A New Chance
by RuinesWar
Summary: They're both from different worlds, one running from a family that finds him difficult and while the other looks for a new place to call home. What happens when they have a chance meeting? AU
1. Chapter 1

The plot bunnies kept me up the other night, so I'm writing this to get them out of my system. The point of view will change and I will let you know when it does. I hope you enjoy!

They're both from different worlds, one running from a family that finds him difficult and while the other looks for a new place to call home. What happens when they have a chance meeting? AU

Chapter One - Awakening

_Roxas POV_

Why am I here?

There are probably a thousands other things I could do with my time that would be more productive however I did this to myself.

I look towards the bed besides me and it's all to familiar to me. White sheets, pale complexion, and an emotionless face. His banged sticks out against his red hair. Just looking at him brings back old memories that I wish that I didn't have.

I turn away. The memories start to make my head hurt and my heart to throb. No matter what I did I can't be here any longer. I start to get up when I here groaning from besides me.

"Where am I?'

I looked towards the bed beside me. I had thought about what I was going to say to him when he woke up but the moment he wakes up my mind goes blank. So I end just gaping at him.

He looks around the room at first and taking in his environment. It never dawned on me that maybe he's never been to a hospital. After he takes a moment to view his surroundings, he realizes that there's someone sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" he asks. His green eyes were still hazed over from sleep.

"Um..." I look at anything that's not him, "I'm the reason that you're here." My mind was still drawing a blank as what to say.

"Is this a hospital?" He slowing starts to sit up. Pain crosses his face as he holds his head as he does so. I cringe at the thought of the pain he must feel.

"Yes." I wanted to keep this short. I wanted to leave. I needed to leave this place.

"And why am I here?" He looks directly at me; his eyes still hazed over.

Before I can say anything the nurse walks in. She has long brown hair and a smile on her face that matches her bright green eyes.

"Oh! It's good to see you finally awake, we were worried that you might fall into a coma but it seems like a problem any more. She picks up his clipboard from the bed and takes a moment to look at it. "Oh, where are my manners! My name is Aerith Gainsborough. I will be your nurse while you are here." She puts on a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Thank you very much Ms. Gainsborough, but do you know when I can leave? I'm not one to enjoy hospitals to much. They've never brought about good memories." At least he and I have something in common.

"You have nothing to worry about here. As soon as everything checks you'll be free to leave."

"How long might that take?"

"If everything goes smoothly, then you should be out of here by sunset."

"Okay."

I sit there quietly as she ask him what as what I can guess are routine questions. His name is Axel Cross and he has only recently moved to town. He doesn't why though.

He's here for college probably. That's the only reason people come here.

She changes his banged around his head and checks his cuts and bruises. Examines some of the machines and leaves us alone once more. As soon as she's out of the room his turns his attention back towards me.

"So why I am I here again?" His brows knitted against his green eyes, for a moment I just stare into them.

"Wh-Why didn't you just ask ?" I shuttered, my focus was still partially on his eyes.

"I rather hear it from you then her. She's nice but she's still a nurse."

"Have a phobia or something?" My voice was small and weak. It didn't help that mind was having a hard time focusing. Him just talking makes my mind go blank or to verve off into another direction.

"No, I just don't like talk to them. I try to keep it at a minimum. Haven't had the best experiences with nurses or doctors."

"You're not alone on that one." My doctor visits where never a high point.

He gives me a small smile, a smile that seems to make me feel just a bit better. "So, will you tell me why I'm here and why didn't kick you out when she came in here?"

"I talked to earlier before you woke up, she has no problem with me being in here as long as I don't do anything I'm not supposed to." I avoided the other question, dreading to answer it.

"Oh, you didn't do anything to me right?" His gaze questions me.

"Yes, I shot you up with heroine while you slept."

He laughs just a bit. It seems to be contagious I do as well. That might have been the first joke I've made me months now that I think about it.

"I never got your name." He still smiles.

"Roxas Weir" My name sounds odd as I say it. It always has.

He looks at me odd before talking once more,"Are you going to tell me why I'm here or are you going make me ask ? Because it would be heaven sent if you didn't." He looks at me with hope in his eyes that I might spare him that torture.

"Remember when I told you that I was the reason that you were here?" I had to be careful with this.

"Yeah."

"I'm also the reason why you have that banged on your head."

He gives me another questioning look." Can you clue me in? I can't remember anything after yesterday afternoon."

"I... um... " I didn't know how to tell him. I was afraid to tell him

"You can tell me, I promise I won't get too angry." His voice has strength that seems alien to me.

"Promise?" I was scared. I sure if wanted to he could pin to the wall even with that head wound.

"Promise."

"I hit you with my car this morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Understandings

_Axel POV_

"I hit you with my car this morning."

When I woke up I had no clue what was going on. The last thing that I remember was going for a walk. Sometime between then and when I woke I got hit by a car? And now I'm sitting here in a hospital bed talking to the very guy who put there. I was about to rant and yell at him, the pain of being in a hospitals again is almost too much for me handle but I remembered that I promised that I wouldn't do that.

A promise.

I was not going to break another promise.

"Why?" The calmness in my voice surprised him a bit. Almost funny.

"First of all I didn't do this on purpose. I would never try to hurt someone on purpose. I've done enough of that already. Okay?" There is a familiar sound of hurt in his voice, something that I usually hear from myself. He looks at me with his blue eyes with the hope that I would believe him.

I do.

"Never thought that you did. If you were, I wouldn't be sitting here." He doesn't look like a hitman to me. He too incident to be one.

"Thank you for thinking the worst of me." He fidgets in his seat before continuing."I was driving this morning to clear my head. It was still a bit dark and snow made even harder to see." He takes a moment to pause and looks away from me. "I didn't see you until I was about to hit you. I don't think you saw me either. I slammed on my brakes but it was too late."

He stops talking. I can see that this is tearing him up inside knowing that hurt someone even though he has never met me before. I wait silently for him to continue.

"I got out of my car to see if you were okay. You were unconscious and on the ground not moving. I thought that..." He never's finishes that. "I checked to see that you had a pulse and once I found it I dragged you over to my car and shoved you in."

He sighs and looks at me. He looks defeated, like he's ready to give up. I give him a smile of gratitude and he keeps going. This time with a smile.

"It took about five minutes to get here. I broke a couple of speed limits to do so. I had more important things to do then follow what some signs says. Once we got here I slung you over my shoulder and dragged/carried you into the building."

I laughed at the thought of his little frame trying to carry me. He gives me an odd look but he's still smiling so I think he knows what I'm thinking of.

"Why didn't you just get a gurney?"

"Didn't think of that at the time. After I got you in the building they took care of you." He moves to sit up a bit more. "I didn't want to leave because I wanted to make sure we're gonna be okay." His face gets a red tint to it. "So I've been sitting in this hospital since this morning waiting for you to wake up so I could apologize for hitting with my car."

"And?'

"Sorry for hitting you with my car."

I smile. "As long as you won't do it, will be fine." He laughs. I give him the happiest smile I could muster. This is hard because hitting my head the ground didn't do wonders for my jaw. It feels weird to be smiling again. All this smile must be a new record for me.

"I have two questions though."

"Yes?"

"First, where are my things?"

"They're holding them until they release you." I nod my head at this. I don't care how blood stained they are. I want them back.

"Second, how come they didn't call the police on you?" His face tenses up and looks scared. "I'm not gonna press charges. Any other person would have left there to die in the snow." The tension disappears for his face.

"The thing is..." He starts off but loses his voice as he looks at me. Odd. He blinks his eyes a few times starts again. "The thing is that I told the nurses that I found you instead of telling them I hit you with my car because I would have rather gone to jail after I've found that you were okay."

"Sounds like a solid plan except of the fact that I wouldn't be sending you to jail." He laughs at this. It makes me smile to know that I can make someone laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

Been a busy bee since school has started up. Had this almost done for a while but never got around to finishing it. However I felt that I needed to finish it before I got to swamped by school. I will try to get these up every week or so. I need to manage my time a bit more. I do hope that you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Three - Thoughts

_Roxas __POV_

By 5 pm they're willing to let Axel go. He didn't have any horrible injuries but he was unconscious and they we worried if he would wake up soon. They told him to come back if he had any headaches or if the pain resurfaced. The small hospital seemed to other things to do than take care of someone that got bumped with a car.

I stayed the entire time to give Axel some company. It was my fault that he ended up here so I felt obliged to stay.

I didn't want to leave him.

Truth be told, he's the first person in a long time that I've had an actual conversation that I've enjoyed. It feels great to talk to someone who I could just talk to for hours.

It hurt to know that I wouldn't be able to do this again. I knew after I drove him home, I had promised that I would over lunch, I probably wouldn't. I wouldn't see him. Talk to him again. Not once over the couple of hours that we talk had I asked him for a phone number. All I knew was that he is going to local college to study physics and had a part time job at a local cafe.

I've gone to both the college and the cafe; how come I've never see him?

Oh, wait. I've haven't taken the time to do so since I got here. Distancing myself from the people in this little town has been my pass time. Whether it be a club on campus wanting to recruit me or the couple that ask me if I babysit their kids or the elderly women who insist that I have brunch with her on Sunday.

I don't mind the old lady too much. She makes homemade food made can't be passed up.

I should have listen more to what he was saying. I wasn't listen half the time. I was more worried about what I was saying then taking in what he had been saying. I became very self conscious about what I was saying after a while because I didn't want to say something wrong. He had hinted at some worse times that have scared that smile off his face. I didn't want to say anything that would bring about those memories.

He manage to do the same for me too.

"Roxas!"

I snap my head towards the sound. Axel waves his hands at me like I'm blind.

"How long have you been doing that?" I had to ask.

"The last two minutes." He smiles as he walks up to me. "Can we leave now? The people are nice but I want get out of here." He looks like he's agitated. Like he would jump and attack at the slightest noise.

"Sorry for the wait," I stand up and start for the doors that lead to freedom from this hospital. "You're alright though right?"

"Yeah, I've just been here for far too long." He gives me a small smile.

We get outside and the first thing he does is stretch his long limbs. Freedom the hospital is just as sweet for him as it is for me.

"Can we stop and get some real food?" He looks as he stretches." I'll pay." He gives me a wink.

I felt embarrassed. Unsure.

"Yeah, we stop at a dinner or something." I wanted to make our time last as long as I could.

"That is sounding really good at the moment." He smiles as we walk to the car.

Regardless how this day started and how we met. Axel has made this one of the best days that I've had since I've moved here.

I loved it.


End file.
